1. Field of the Invention
Provided are a tone control device and a method for adjusting a level at which to generate a new tone with a current generated tone.
2. Description of the Related Art
A musical instrument having a bellows, such as, an accordion and a bandoneon, controls its volume according to movements of the bellows. Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-366145, also published as U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/005815, describes an electronic accordion that imitates an acoustic accordion. The electronic accordion detects a pressure inside a bellows. A sound source composed of an electronic circuit is controlled so as to generate a tone with a pitch and a volume according to the pressure detected and the keyboard operated.
Electronic musical instruments such as synthesizers and the like can generate tones with various kinds of tone colors. When performance of a natural musical instrument is imitated by an electronic musical instrument, it is necessary to make the tone colors to be faithfully imitated to tone colors of the natural musical instrument. In addition, the performer needs to understand characteristics peculiar to the musical instrument and need to perform while operating user interfaces of the musical instrument (such as, for example, the keyboard, the pitch-bend lever, the modulation lever, the HOLD pedal and the like) during his or her performance. Therefore, when the performer attempts to imitate performance of a certain musical instrument, using an electronic musical instrument, the performer needs to have good understanding of the characteristics of the musical instrument to be imitated, and is required to have high-level skills in performance technique to make full use of the user interfaces according to the characteristics during performance.
To imitate performance of an accordion or the like using an electronic musical instrument such as a synthesizer without a bellows, instead of using an electronic accordion or a similar electronic musical instrument, the performer needs to make full use of the user interfaces such as an expression pedal, a volume pedal and the like. Therefore, the performer is required to have high-level performance technique, such as, skills in freely controlling the timings to operate the user interfaces.